


Blowjob Practice

by SummySwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly, Practice smut, Smut then fluff, Some angst, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: He didn't get why they were so damn pissy about some hickeys.  It wasn't like he was only supposed to be with them exclusively, and he didn't exactly have to stay loyal when they only fucked him for whatever reason every month or so.  He was quite confused, especially at how angry both of them were.Who the hell gets mad when their roommate that they don't give a shit about fucks someone else?...His roommates apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even grammar check this, it's just some messy smut practicing, hope it's still is good lolol. Anyways, enjoy;)

Yurio had just been coming down to get a snack mid evening, blond hair pulled back without a second thought, only some sweatpants and a tank top on. He was reaching for some leftover pie in the fridge when a low growl from behind caused him to freeze up before he snorted.

"What the *fuck*?" Victor barked, causing Yurio to roll his eyes.

"It's just some pie Victor, not a gold metal or something." He sighed, as they all were extraordinarily over protective of food, hell he had even got into a physical fight with Yuuri about where the milk went about a year back.

He was spun around in less than a second, thoughts cut off by the motion, and his head was cranked leftwards as Victor ran his hand down his neck like a weird fucking- ah, that's right, there were probably some hickeys there from the other night's thing with JJ. Victor's eyes were glued to the purple and red skin, eyes looking like he was glaring out fire, and *damn,* he had never seen the guy this angry before, even when someone had tried to touch Yuuri's ass.

"Who gave you...these?" Victor gritted through his teeth, and shit Yurio wasn't scared, he was way more aroused, but mainly annoyed.

"Why does it matter, it's none of your business." He hissed right back, because this guy wasn't dating him, and really didn't have any right to ask. 

Before he even knew what had happened, Victor was leaning down and biting his neck, right over the original marks, hands wrapping around his smaller body to keep the younger one still. And Yurio couldn't help the gasp that slipped out, as the other gnawed on the already tender flesh. He didn't try to squirm, as he knew there would be hell to pay, and also this felt way too good.

Victor wasn't being gentle like he always did, he was mercilessly biting, then licking and sucking on the newer and bigger marks before moving lower on his neck. Yurio was trembling at this point, hands clenching onto the other's arms, head tilting more to the side, submitting quite easily, much to Victor's appeal.

Victor used one of his hands to reach up and pull the hair tie out, Yurio's hair falling down onto his shoulders before being brushed aside for much more alluring ideas.

The taller one's gentle nature was gone, and damn if Yurio was not gonna let this happen then he was a fool, because he had always wanted to be fucked by the other, no restraints and rough kissing, and he knew his lower regions were puffing out by the squeezing in his lower stomach.

"What are you guys doing?" They heard a gruff voice from the other side of the room, Victor finally stopping in his attacks on the smallest's neck, and Yurio was still panting, trying to catch his breath, cheeks flushed, tongue flashing over his lips to keep them moist.

"Yurio let someone else fuck him, so I was punishing him." Victor explained, no cheerfulness in his voice, normal attitude replaced with a scowl and he went right back to biting after his explanation.

"Victor-ngh-wait!" Yurio hissed, still trying to catch his breath, clamping his mouth shut before any embarrassing sounds popped out, eyes clenched shut, cheeks cherry red.

"Let me join." Yuuri suddenly was smiling serenely, and Yurio froze up, eyes popping open, not expecting that at all while Victor just hummed into the blond's collarbone, nibbling and letting his tongue lap out at the dips.

Yuuri walked over and pulled at Victor's wrist, whispering something inaudible into his ear, causing a slight smirk to make his way onto his face while describing it, and Victor had Yurio thrown over his shoulder in a couple of seconds. They started going to the hallway, stopping at their bedroom door before they walked in, shutting the door and then Yurio was shoved onto the bed.

He didn't even get to say anything because Yuuri was kissing him roughly, pushing him onto the bed, back pressed into the sheets while being assaulted by the other one's tongue. He let his lips open up, Yuuri's tongue shoving itself into the cave of his mouth, and he couldn't help the small whine that ripped its way out of his throat.

Yuuri pressed his hands onto the smaller one's stomach, hands roaming around the area, fingers whisking over the start of Yurio's sweatpants. Yuuri purred slightly, watching the body below him quiver and shake, reacting to anything that he did, while the pale skin with glimmers of sweat was a dark contrast to their forest green sheets.

Yurio felt the area next to his head dip down, and then he was being pulled up and his back was pressed against Victor's chest, Victor's arms clasped around his stomach, his body mostly being prevented from moving while Yuuri went lower and pulled his pants down, eyes widening for a second because the smallest wasn't wearing any underwear.

Yuuri only paused for a moment, before taking the length into his mouth, not even fully taking off the pants, leaving them on Yurio's thighs. He licked at the tip at first, but was able to take it all the way to the back of his throat in mere seconds. Yurio felt a hardness pressed against his ass and realized that Victor was really starting to get into this, whatever this even was.

The damn blood rushed to his face, causing it to flush dark red while he rutted back onto Victor, and he picked up a groan before he pushed his hips back forward. Victor nuzzled his neck, smirking at the dark bruises while he nosed his way up the neck, until he was on the upper cheeks.

Yurio felt kisses being placed near his ear, and he wanted to scream because they didn't know he was sensitive there, and hell would break loose if he *ever* told them about it. He felt Yuuri hum around his length, and his body shuddered, and without even realizing it leaned his head back into Victor's tongue, subconsciously asking for something he had just claimed to not want.

"Yuuri, be slow-wer-!" He hissed, not wanting to come too quick, but was choked mid sentence when Victor licked the shell of his ear.

He moaned really, really hard and knew he was fucking doomed when Victor started to do the same motion again. His cries were even louder, and with Yuuri taking him as far down his throat as he could, and Victor now nibbling on his ear harshly, he felt his stomach about to explode with how heated he felt.

"V-Victor!" He moaned, trying to protest but all that came out were more whines and he didn't even try to stop his voice, he was too far gone.

Yuuri was now using his teeth lightly, and he shoved his hips farther forward as he came down the other's throat, the back of his head cushioned by Victor's shoulder while he melted backwards, finally coming down from his haziness when his pants were fully being pulled off with Yuuri flicking at his length, trying to get it to pop up again.

"Good job, Yuuri~!" Victor purred, still a large tone that screamed danger underneath the praise.

Yurio groaned, knowing the two were definitely not done, and he had already fucked the other night and really did not have the stamina to do this again. Almost as if seeing his thoughts going elsewhere, Yuuri was pushing his lips onto him and shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Victor was pushing Yuuri off for a moment and pulled Yurio's shirt off, the brunet going right back to devouring the blond's mouth, along with running his hands up and down the bare, pale chest, which also happened to have some hickeys on it that JJ had so happily left. 

He could feel both of their glares and how Victor started to nibble on his neck again, while Yuuri leaned over the old hickeys and started to suck, *hard.* He let his groans slip out of his mouth, and they both were smirking from how he just let them do it.

They all knew that if Yurio really wanted to, he could punch them both and get the fuck out of there, but he wanted to stay, to let them bite and suck on him until their marks were the only ones on his body, covered in their hickeys. He melted in their hands, but then the both of them wondered whether or not he had done the same with whoever else he had slept with.

It just so happened that Victor sucked on his ear harshly at the same time that Yuuri bit down on his nipple, and if Yurio hadn't have just came, he would have now from the way his back arched and he cried out, mouth open and eyes just barely open. He was already rock hard again, and that's when things started to shift.

Victor shimmied away, throwing his clothing off in a couple of seconds while Yuuri's disappeared and was on the floor before he had even blinked, and Yurio swore that guy had been a fucking stripper at some point. Yuuri grabbed the blonde's hips and raised them up, sliding off the sweatpants fully while practically grinning at how Yurio's dick was as hard as a rock.

Victor whirled him around, pulling him so he was pressed up against his body, pulling him in for a deep kiss, grinding their hips together, both hissing slightly at the delicious friction, lips still sliding together in a series of messy kisses. Victor was reaching down and feeling the other's ass, fingers teasing at the crack, purring against Yurio's lips when the other swung his hips back slightly, whining annoyedly.

That was when the sound of a cap popped, and they both looked over to see Yuuri with a bottle of lube, while he poured some of the gooey material onto his fingers. Victor was already pulling Yurio back into another kiss, a little too much slobber for it to not be gross, but by the way that Yurio dug his hands into the silver hair showed that he didn't give a fuck.

Yurio felt cold hands taking his hips and pulling them backwards, and then felt a finger up his asshole, to put it quite simply. It went up with ease, and he could feel his cheeks color, pulling away from Victor's lips to take a breather, nuzzling his face into Victor's neck, breaths coming out in sharp pants.

Yuuri added two fingers in then, and Yurio clenched up, taking a shaky breath then relaxing into the touch, thighs shaking mildly as the fingers started to scissor. However strange that it sounded, he actually trusted the two of them not to do something *too* dumb. They probably were thinking that he was looser because of JJ, but what had actually happened was that they hadn't gone all the way, and since Jean had a biting kink he had shit tons of hickeys. 

He really didn't wanna explain what had really happened to them, because them being jealous meant they were only looking at him, for once. He inhaled Victor's rusty scent right as a third finger was added, his walls relaxing after a moment of hesitation. He didn't know why, but he just had an urge, and he decided to do it on a whim.

Licking at Victor's neck, he was surprised to feel the other shudder and a slight moan was produced, and the movements in his ass stopped, Yuuri also wanting to see what would happen. Yurio bit down, purring under the trembling response that he received, but then the fingers started moving again, and hit something that made his vision blur, face molding into Victor's neck, crying out.

He heard Victor darkly chuckle while his chest rumbled, and then he was being pushed away, met with Victor's flushed face, eyes misty with lust while he was now pressed against Yuuri's chest, both of their legs glued together, and he couldn't see Yuuri's face but knew he was probably mouthing something to his lover from the smirk that he was given from Victor.

"Who do you want to fuck you?" Victor asked, eyes darkening and Yurio heard a slight whimper come from Yuuri.

They both awaited his answer, while he huffed, trying to get his breath back. He could barley even think, let alone answer them, because the room was really fucking hot and he just wanted one of them to stick their dick in his ass.

Letting out a whine, he wiggled uncomfortably and Victor pouted, "You should answer when someone asks you a question."

"For fucks sake," He wheezed, "One of you just stick it in there!" 

Victor blinked a couple of times, and an adoring smile appeared on his face while he heard Yuuri giggle behind him. Yurio's cheeks flushed, realizing the bluntness of his statement, but god damn he really just wanted *something* in there.

Victor hummed, pulling Yurio towards him while he heard the lube bottle being popped open again from behind him. Yurio was on his knees, body arched up to reach Victor, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, hands digging into the rock hard biceps.

He could hear a slight slapping sound from behind him, and without even realizing it, his thighs trembled in anticipation, his body melting into Victor's as he nuzzled his face into the other's neck, a little embarrassment starting to pop up.

Then there were soft hands sliding up his body, and he felt a kiss being pressed onto his shoulder blade as the tip of Yuri's dick started to press into him, and he lightly bit on Victor's neck, feeling happy at the slight shudder he got.

Focusing on pleasuring the other with small nibbles, he was able to ignore most of the pain that he felt from Yuuri, and finally he could tell it was in when he heard the other release the breath he was holding. He knew that that the other was basically able to slide in, and he was able to know that Yuuri was scowling, just because they were both the jealous types.

"I don't want anyone else doing this to you." Yuuri mumbled, and his voice was shaking, and he actually sounded sad?

"He didn't..." Yurio tried not to slam his hips back because he knew it was important to say it, "Go all the way."

That was when Yuuri started to move, and it wasn't a hardcore pace, it wasn't a rough fuck, it was gentle and Yurio didn't know whether he liked or hated it. This is what 'love making' was, and for some damn reason it made him really fucking happy.

He finally pulled his face out of Victor's neck, and pulled him into a soft, simple kiss. He could feel his face flush, because this just felt so damn right. He didn't know how them being so rough transitioned to them being soft and gentle, but he could feel his heart race.

It was love.

In the middle of kissing Victor, and being fucked slowly by Yuuri, he realized it was romance that he felt towards them, the thought hit him like a small little bullet, that then exploded like a giant bomb. He had always figured it was sexual, but just having them be gentle with him and be angry that he was with someone else made him choke up slightly. It all made a lot of sense, but *fuck* he was in love with them.

He saw Victor smile at him, this small little smile and without even realizing it he had a smile of his own, and he was still smiling when he pulled the other into a kiss. Whether it was just sexual or not, the fact that they cared about him in any way made him so damn fucking happy.

He felt himself start to build up, and he came, with a soft whine, still kissing Victor the entire way through, and felt Yuuri come as well with a heavenly groan, not even pulling out, and damn he had always pulled out before this. He reached down, hands finding Victor's dick before he leaned down, ass in the air while he practically inhaled the other's hard-on. 

He could hear Victor groan, and he was surprised but the other seemed close to the edge, had he gotten that way just from seeing Yurio? It was probably that he was staring at Yuuri, but even the smallest amount of hope that he was being payed attention too made his heart speed up.

He had given JJ a blow job, the other teaching him how to do it right, so he used a shit ton of saliva, and tilted his face while relaxing his his head and taking it all in, and damn it was way fucking bigger than Jean's dick, but he didn't give in. He could hear Victor moaning his name and his cheeks flushed dark red, and he felt Yuuri's hands grab his ass which caused him to moan.

That was when Victor came hard and his hips shuddered forward, Yurio trying his best not to choke while the other rode out his orgasm, eyes clenched shut in pleasure. Victor sighed as he came down from it, eyelids pulling themselves open to see Yurio using his thumb to get the cum off of his cheek, then sucking on it, looking way too innocent and casual about it.

Yuuri was just staring at Yuuri's ass, and to both of their surprise leaned down and bit it, hard. Yurio jerked up, whirling around to scream at him, but froze, seeing the other crying. Shit was he mad that he had sucked Victor off? 

"I don't-" The other hiccuped, and he felt himself being pulled into a hug by Yuuri, "Want any other people other than us touching you."

Yurio could feel his entire body heat up, no not from that they were hugging naked, it was because that sounded like a confession. Victor also came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the both of them, and Yurio had never felt so warm.

"Okay, fine I fucking won't, so stop crying!" He hissed, anger flashing out from how embarrassed he felt.

Yuuri looked up, eyes looking hopeful and that was when Yurio shoved him back, before hopping out of the bed, trying to run off with his entire body feeling hot, before Victor grabbed him, trying to keep him from running.

"Wait-" Victor started, but was cut off.

"If I fucking stay any longer I'll just-" Yurio felt himself choking on his newfound emotions, "I'll fall in love with you both even *more*!" 

The room went silent at that, Victor's hold loosening before he grabbed him tightly, pulling him into a deep, deep kiss before pulling back.

"Do you know how much we've loved you?! For years!" Victor cried out, shaking him back and forth.

Yuuri hopped out of the bed, rushing up and pulling Yurio up into yet another kiss, before pulling back and kissing him all over, beaming with happiness. Yurio was blushing bright red while the other just kept kissing him all over, Victor laughing, sounding very relieved.

"What-" He finally choked out, looking at them both in shock.

*"Oh my god."* Yuuri groaned and finally stopped kissing him, "Do you mean we've been just waiting for all of this time when you liked us back?"

Victor was laughing but it sounded so free and utterly happy, and Yuuri was already pulling Yurio into yet another kiss, giggling into it, before Yurio's knees gave out and Yuuri laughed while they fell onto the floor, Yurio a blushing mess while the other two were laughing adorably.

Yurio slammed his face into Yuuri's neck, blushing from head to toe, while they just layed there, and then a click of a camera was heard. Both looked up to see Victor with his phone, still chuckling while Yurio hopped up, still fucking blushing.

"Lean down." He commanded, and Victor leaned down, blinking confused.

Pressing his lips to the other, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss, and before he knew it, he was laughing with his dumb snorting, and he was still trying to kiss Victor through it, not noticing the other blushing while Yuuri came up behind him.

He felt Yuuri's arms wrap around him from behind, and Victor then nuzzled into his bruise filled neck, kissing the marks. He had never felt so loved, nuzzled in between the both of them, and he felt a grin spread wide on his face.

Maybe him asking JJ for advice on how to learn blow jobs better for a better time with the two of them ended up actually helping in other ways. He'd have to thank the asshole later.

**Author's Note:**

> So um...it went from hardcore to fluff-.-
> 
> I didn't spell check this so please point out if there was any mistakes~! What did you dislike/enjoy? I'm trying to do some smut practice for my main fic so some pointers would be amazing!;3


End file.
